


Whale

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biting, Body insecurity, Bullying, Car Sex, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Depression, Drinking, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex in a Car, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, body issues, condom use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This was a commission, for more info email me at brokencasbutt67@gmail.com





	1. Chapter 1

Having Dean possessed by Michael was an awful time for everyone who knew him. Sam had spent most of his time researching some way for him to rid Dean of Michael. Michael had quickly picked up on your weaknesses, both mentally and physically. Having him knowing that, your life was over. He picked up on your body insecurities and he taunted you, day and night until you were spending every waking hours wallowing in your depression, barely leaving your room. Sam picked up on this, but he never knew how to help.

After Dean had finally gotten rid of Michael, you all went out to celebrate. It was a small bar, out of town and it was full of students. Walking in, your insecurities hit the roof. There were so many slim, attractive girls that you could never even match to. Dean would definitely be going home with at least two of them, though knowing Dean it could easily be the entire group.

“(Y/N)?” Dean asked, lightly rubbing your shoulder.  
“Oh, sorry what?” You asked, meeting the green eyes that always made your day better. His eyes calmed your emotions slightly.  
“I said what drink do you want?” He asked.  
“Just a beer” You smiled, before going off with Sam in search of a booth, quickly finding one in the corner. Sam smiled.  
“You look good tonight, (Y/N)” Sam said, looking to where you were wearing a short black dress, one you didn’t often wear. It often made you feel like you were wrapped in film, with all of your rolls and imperfections showing. You’d started the night thinking you’d try to get laid, but now, you were less confident once you’d seen the girls in the bar.  
Sliding into the booth, Dean had a wicked smirk on his face. He’d been several minutes longer than anticipated, and it was well known why. Taking your beer, you downed it before going to order another.  
“Another round?” Dean asked, climbing out of the booth. Over an hour had passed since you entered the bar, and none stop drinking had occurred on your behalf. It wasn’t helping though, the thoughts in your head were as loud as they were strong.  
“Yeah” You said, slightly slurring. While Dean was stood at the bar, you went to the bathroom, patting him on the shoulder as you did.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re with that _whale_?” A guy said to Dean, unaware you were walking past, heading back towards the booth.  
“Yeah” You heard Dean’s response. Barely holding the tears back, you walked to the booth and grabbed your jacket.  
“You okay, (Y/N/N)?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, I’m just gonna…” You sighed.  
“I need some fresh air” You lied, though Sam didn’t pick up on the lie, and let you go without question.  


“Hey, where’s (Y/N)?” Dean asked, walking back to the booth with the three drinks.  
“Gone for some fresh air, seemed upset” Sam shrugged, taking his drink.  
“Hm…odd” Dean said, and thought nothing of it, or tried to. The only thing that he could think of was a conversation he and Sam had a while back.

“ _What’s her problem?” Dean asked, looking to Sam.  
_ “ _You don’t remember anything from Michael, do you?” Sam responded.  
_ “ _Only brief moments” Dean admitted.  
_ “ _(Y/N)…Michael taunted her about how she looks every single day. He then started making claims that you love her, and all that fun stuff. It killed (Y/N)” Sam admitted._

A while passed until Dean realised what had happened.  
“Shit” He cursed, pulling Sam away from his thoughts.  
“I gotta go” Dean said, and darted from the bar before Sam could respond.

  



	3. Chapter 3

Dean ran outside, not anticipating you to be there. Sure enough, you were nowhere to be found. Pulling his phone out, Dean dialled your number but didn’t get an answer. Ringing again, several times over, until he finally got an answer.  
“What, Dean?” You sighed.  
“Where are you?” Dean asked.  
“Out” You responded, sitting on a log. While driving into town, you’d seen a small clearing with a lake in the middle. After you’d heard Dean’s words, you decided that it would be the perfect place to have a think.

_For a few weeks, you’d began to notice that the boys had interacted with you less and less. The number of hunts that you’d been on had been falling, partly due to injury but not all hunts were because of that. You suspect that the boys will dispose of you soon. The thought kills you, but it’s something you’re beginning to expect. You’re not the smallest, by a long shot. You’re heavy footed, you’re not always great on aiming and more often than not, you’re a liability._

“I’m gonna find you. I wanna talk to you” Dean said.  
“Dean, please, I just wanna be alone” You sighed.  
“No, (Y/N), I need to talk to you, face to face” Dean spoke firmly.  
“Dean, I’ll be back at the motel soon. I just need fresh air and time to think” You sighed.  
“Please, (Y/N)” Dean begged.  
“What is it? Tell me over the phone” You sighed.  
“No, I can’t” Dean said.  
“Why?” You sighed.

“Because I don’t want to tell you _I love you_ over the phone” Dean said, standing in front of you. He ended the call with a click, shoving his phone into his pocket.  
“Don’t say that” You said, not meeting Dean’s eyes.  
“What?” He asked, moving to kneel in front of you.  
“Don’t say _that”_ You repeated.  
“Why?” Dean asked.  
“Because I’m disposable. I’m fat, I’m a _whale…_ I’m a liability” You sighed. You heard a snicker from Dean.  
“What a load of bullshit” Dean said, before moving to sit beside you.  
  
“You’re a great hunter, more skilled than you realise” Dean said softly, cupping your hand in his own.  
“You’re gorgeous” He continued.  
“You’re not a whale, you’re not fat. You’re a healthy weight. Any smaller, you’d die as soon as a Demon tosses ya” Dean said.  
“You literally called me a whale at the bar to that kid” You sighed.  
“I don’t know what you heard, but it definitely wasn’t that” He said.  
“He said _you’re with that whale?_ And you responded _yeah”_ You responded.  
  
“I actually responded _yeah, he’s called Sam and he’ll beat your ass if he hears you say that. If you’re referring to the lady, she ain’t no whale, but you’ll be whale food soon”_ Dean responded.  
“You’re not a whale. You’re gorgeous. You’re perfect” He said.  
“Maybe not to the little 20 year olds with one inch wonders who wanna get it wet, but to me, you’re perfect” Dean continued, cupping your cheek gently.  
“And for what it’s worth, I know that when Michael was…yeah, I heard everything that was said. I’ll forever hate myself for it, cos I know I can’t change it…I can only try” Dean said softly, his arm coming to rest on your shoulder. He rubbed at your arm, but wasn’t surprised when you didn’t lean into his side.  
“Be honest with me” You sighed, picking up a twig and snapping it.

“Go on” Dean responded.  
“Why do you and Sam keep me around? I’m just a liability” You sighed.  
“I don’t go hunting anymore. I get injured too much” You sighed.  
“It’s me who stops you going hunting, not Sam…I don’t like seeing you get hurt” Dean admitted.  
“It hurts me” He continued.  
“I don’t like not being able to protect you” He admitted, hugging you slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

“But it’s not your job to protect me” You argued.  
“I know it’s not, but seeing the person you love getting tossed around like a ragdoll? It’s a killing blow” He said.  
“Stop saying that! You don’t love me Dean” You cried out, moving away from him. You knew if you met his eyes, the green eyes that were filling with hurt, you’d break down.  
“Why do you think I don’t? Who made you think I’m lying? Cos, (Y/N/N)…I’ve loved you forever… You know me better than anyone else, even me” He admitted.  
“I tell you stuff that I can’t tell my mom and Sam…You help me feel things that for a long time I’ve kept hidden” He continued.  
“I know you don’t believe me, and I know you think that based on the chicks I used to get, that you’re not what I want…It’s not like that. That was at a time when I was hiding from myself something that I’m finally willing to be open about” He said.  
“I hate being alone. When you came into my life, I was scared. You’re everything I’ve always wanted, and more…what if I fucked it up” Dean sighed.  
“But I can’t do it anymore…(Y/N)…I can’t live without you” Dean admitted.  
"Dean…” you whispered. Looking up, he found your eyes filled with tears.  
“I love you, (Y/N)… And I know you don’t believe me but I do, and it won’t change” He said softly. Hugging him tightly, you let tears drip down his cheek onto his shoulders.

“If I…” You sighed, a shaky breath leaving your throat.  
“I uh..” You tried, though the words you want to say won’t come out.  
“If we try…how do I know it’s not some sick joke?” You asked.  
“I’m not 12…(Y/N) I love you and everything about you” He said softly, holding your face and smoothing over your hair. Leaning forward, he kissed you gently. His lips were soft, moving against your own. His fingers moved through your hair, moving stray hairs behind your ear. The kiss quickly became heated, Dean’s fingers were lightly tugging on your hair.


	5. Chapter 5

At some point, you shifted into Dean’s lap, you could feel his bulge pressing against your thigh. Nipping your lip, Dean gripped your hips and lifted you up as he stood, backing you both to the car.  
“Fuck…I don’t think I’m gonna be able to stop myself” He groaned, laying you in the back seats.  
“Don’t” You moaned, gasping when his mouth moved to your neck. A small trail of bites appeared as Dean’s hands moved to the top of your dress.  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
“Yeah” You breathed, knotting your fingers through his hair and kissing him gently. Deepening the kiss, Dean steadily eased the dress down your body, tossing it into the front seat once it was free from your body. He grinned and trailed his eyes down your body, not at all being subtle. You blushed slightly, shifting under his gaze.

“Fuck” He murmured, tongue peeking out over his lips to wet them slightly. Reaching down, you tugged at his red over-shirt until he knelt back and tugged his over-shirt off, as well as the plain grey t-shirt. Reaching back, you unhooked your bra, tossing it aside. Dean grinned, leaning down to tease your nipple, the bud rapidly hardening in the cool air of Baby. His tongue laved over the hardened bud, while his hand slid up to tweak the other, sending bursts of pleasure through your body to your crotch. The pleasure-pain that Dean induced had your knees weakening. Reaching up, you tugged on Dean’s short hair, while reaching down to unbutton his jeans.  
“Fuck” You murmured, watching as Dean moved up to kiss you, rolling his hips against your own. You gripped his shoulders, leaving crescent moon indents that would turn into almost invisible bruises. Dean was rock hard, and every time he rolled against you, your panties rolled against your clit. The friction was only making the panties more damp, and soon, they’d be leaving a stain on Dean’s jeans.

“Pants off” You moaned, attempting to push his jeans away with your feet. Dean grinned and sat back, briefly knocking his head against Baby as he removed his jeans and boxer shorts, tossing them aside. Looking down, your mouth began to water and eyes widened slightly when you met Dean’s hand stroking himself. He’s _huge_. Biting your lip, you shifted and took the head into your mouth. Dean groaned and wound his fingers through your hair, guiding you further down his cock. You moaned and reached your hand into your panties, trying to find your own relief. Dean grinned at the slight and reached down. Despite the awkward angles and lack of space, Dean quickly had his fingers teasing you. Feather light touches in all the right places had you tightening around his fingers. It felt like all of the nerve endings in your body were alight, all the cells diverted to one place, with one goal.  
“You close?” Dean spoke, voice rough as whiskey. Looking up to him, the sight of your lips stretched around his cock tipped him over the edge. Knotting his fingers through your hair, Dean held onto your head as he came with a grunt, spilling onto your tongue. Dean’s orgasm tipped you over the edge, and you moaned around him as you came.


	6. Chapter 6

Panting, Dean looked over and grinned to you.  
“That was great” He groaned, leaning against the leather bench. You smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah” You panted. Dean smiled and kissed you gently.  
“I know you won’t believe me…But I love you” He murmured. You shrugged and looked down, looking over your body.  
“You’re gorgeous, funny, clever…You’re everything I’ve ever wanted” He murmured. You shrugged again, unsure of what to say. Leaning over, Dean kissed you gently, while laying you over the back seats. He deepened the kiss, with it came more emotion that was building in your body. Shifting, Dean reached between you and removed your panties, leaving you fully naked to his wandering eyes.

“Fuck” He grunted, while reaching for his wallet.  
“You okay with this?” He asked, pulling out a condom.  
“Oh yeah, very okay” You moaned slightly, barely breaking the silence of the car. Dean smiled and kissed you gently, while tearing the condom wrapper and shifting, wrapping your leg around his waist. You bit your lip and watched as he rolled it on, biting his lip at the minute friction his hand provided.  
“Last time, are you sure? 100%?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, Dean. 110% sure” You responded, raising an eyebrow. Dean smiled and rested one hand on your stomach, while his other hand reached down and lined up. Pushing forward, Dean bit his lip. He was fixated on the way your body accommodated him, the wet heat breaching around him, tightening as soon as his thighs pressed against your ass.

“Holy shit you feel good” Dean moaned, body folding over to allow him to mouth at your chest. He grinned up to you before continuing to nip and bite at your chest. Shifting, he pulled back until only the head remained inside of you, before pushing back in. Dean quickly found a rhythm that had the pair of you moaning, your hands were scrambling at his head and shoulders, leaving small marks that would become scratches. Barely able to open your eyes, when you finally did you could see Dean was fixated at the point where your body was stretched around him. Biting your lip, you experimentally clenched around him. Dean’s reaction of his hips jerking and a groan was exactly what you wanted. Shifting, you repeated this while Dean was thrusting into you over and over. Pleasure was building like a bubble inside of you.  
“Fuck I’m close” Dean moaned, reaching down to rub your clit. You moaned and thrashed, coming with a shout. Dean groaned, head thrown back as he came with a moan. Dean panted and laid on your chest, while reaching to pull out.


	7. Chapter 7

Knotting the condom, Dean tossed it out of the window before kissing you gently, cuddling close to you. His head was resting in the valley between your breasts, the hot breath fanning over your nipples. The moment of peaceful serenity was disturbed by Dean’s phone rang, jolting the pair of you. Sighing, he reached over and pulled his phone from his jeans.  
“Hey Sammy” He said, hiding his frustration when he realised it was Sam. Shifting, you moved to begin redressing yourself, while Dean did the same, ensuring Sam wouldn’t pick up on anything like an expert.

Eventually, Dean tossed is phone onto the front seats.  
“You good?” He asked, looking to you.  
“Yeah…I’m great” You smiled. Dean smiled and hugged you gently.  
“I uh…” He sighed.  
“I don’t think I can live with myself if we leave here and go back to being ‘friends’” Dean said softly, using hand gestures.  
“And if you don’t want a relationship, then I need to leave the bunker” He sighed.  
“Don’t worry about having to leave, Dean” You smiled, leaning up to kiss him. Dean smiled and hugged you tightly, while kissing you deeply.

Driving back into the bunker garage, you bit your lip.  
“Are we telling Sam?” You asked.  
“I haven’t thought that far ahead” He smiled. You shrugged and climbed out of the car, while Dean also climbed out, taking your hand. Walking through the bunker, you didn’t miss the proud look from Sam as he walked past you both.

  
  



End file.
